The present disclosure herein relates to a display apparatus.
Recently, various flat panel display devices which are capable of reducing the weight and volume that are disadvantages of a cathode ray tube have attracted attention. Examples of such a flat panel display device include liquid crystal displays, field emission displays, plasma display panels, and organic electroluminescence display devices.
Flat panel display devices are used in image display devices such as televisions, computer monitors, and the like to display various images and characters as well as moving pictures. Particularly, an active matrix-type liquid crystal display device in which liquid crystal cells are driven by using a thin film transistor has superior image quality and low power consumption. Thus, the active matrix-type liquid crystal display device is being rapidly developed into a large size and high resolution due to the development of the recent manufacturing technology and the output of the recent research and development.
Even though the flat panel display device has the large size and high resolution as described above, efforts for minimizing deterioration of the display quality are required. Also, studies for realizing a narrow bezel in addition the large size and the high resolution of the flat panel display device are being actively progressed.